


House meets... ein Paar Schuhe

by daya (majel)



Category: House M.D., Sex and the City (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Re-Post meines Eintrags aus dem 2009er "Cane Connection" House MD Adventskalender von fanfiktion.deHouse und/oder andere Figuren aus dem House-Universum kollidieren dort möglichst witzig/überraschend/originell/etc. jeden Tag mit einem anderen Fandom.7. Dezember: "House meets ... Ein Paar Schuhe".





	House meets... ein Paar Schuhe

Es waren die High-Heels, welche ihm als erstes auffielen und ihm verrieten, dass diese Frau ganz und gar nicht hier her gehörte. Manolo Blahniks verirrten sich für gewöhnlich nicht einfach in ein Krankenhaus wie dieses.

„New Yorkerin?“, fragte er.

Die Frau nickte. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ...“, setzte sie an.

„Sie tragen High-Heels mit Absätzen, die nur in New York legal sein können und ihr Knöchel ist auf das Doppelte seiner normalen Größe angeschwollen. Jede Frau aus New Jersey hätte da längst auf so unvorteilhaftes Schuhwerk verzichtet.“

„Manolo Blahniks sind niemals unvorteilhaft!“, grinste sie. House war das Antwort genug.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
